falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
通用原子購物廣場
(entrance) (Back Alley Bowling) }} The General Atomics Galleria is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287. 背景 这个购物广场的开发用途是展示what a town's commercial district would look like if it were run entirely by robots。购物广场拥有高性能的巧手先生和打手先生。 由於主管损坏導致前任督导员的死和购物广场的关闭，新任的督導員被派来广场重启，解决各种故障使机器人恢复正常运作。玩家到这里的时候可以冒充督导员。Manual password override can be found at the terminal in the back of the bowling alley. The supervisor's password keycard can be found in the Director's office to the left of his desk. The various shops around the galleria remain open but will not operate normally until the Grand Re-opening. Due to errors in the Mr. Handy robots' programming, many interactions can result in the shopkeepers attacking the Sole Survivor. Destroying the attacking robots that would have otherwise become vendors will permanently disable access to those shops, even after the Grand Re-opening. 布局 Buildings are arranged in a circular fashion around a courtyard in which a central control tower is located. 曼登的拳击场后面的终端机中有促销活动命令，开启后能打75折。 In a clockwise order: 居民 The Grand Re-opening When going up to the Director's office one will have several options to interact with him, they will all end in the Director demanding that the player character identifies themselves. Several options involve passing speech checks. 如果之前去过通用原子工厂，并获得了身份证，主管会送一块工作275年的金表。如果通过语音检测或身份卡来使主管重启购物广场，还能得到重新开放抽奖中的大奖，对话失败的话(difficulty not dependent on Charisma)，所有机器人都会变成敌对。 Alternatively, if 'The Director' has been destroyed one can use a password saved in the supervisor's terminal to access the computer in the Director's office, though the terminal's functions are disabled as long as 'The Director' is still functional. 控制主管办公室的终端机to start the Grand Reopening，使所有营业机器人紧急停机或者自我毁灭。Updating the Director's computer's firmware (re-opening the galleria) will immediately end the hostility of all the remaining Mr. Handies. After the grand opening, the Sole Survivor will see a scavenger living in the region. He will be walking between stores, but will have a bag next to the boxing ring. 值得注意的物品 * 麵包店票 - 總共有10份散落在皮涅里烘焙坊。 * 購物廣場督導員的密碼 - 主管的辦公室裡(就是那座巨大的巧手先生)，用來解鎖後巷保齡球館的終端機。 * 購物廣場DMS手動控制密碼 - 從上述督導員的終端機獲得，用來解鎖主管辦公室的手動控制終端機。 * 廊街商場工作間鑰匙 - 通用原子廊街商場的收銀機內，打開後頭房間的門。 * There are a large number of weights inside Madden's Gym that amount to 317 pieces of lead. * The bowling balls inside Back Alley Bowling amount to, at least, 259 pieces of plastic. 註釋 * Being a pre-War location, the vendors still only accept old pre-war money as currency. One should update their firmware (by triggering Grand Re-opening) to have them start using bottle caps. * Avoid direct interaction with all robots to avoid any hostility, and avoid going into the smaller buildings until bots have been reset as they can easily overpower the player character, and they may get destroyed if they leave their designated location while hostile. * 在后巷保龄球馆里，不付钱直接走进去会挨这帮机器人的打，运气好你能说服瓶仔只是进去看看。Asking for the employee discount check will cause hostility when walking further despite the permission. From here, one can safely explore the bowling alley area. * Even if failing the dialogue check in the Bowling Alley, it's possible to pass the front desk if the player character first exhausts all the dialogue options. (This may be a bug.) * There are three small caches hidden on the rooftops that are accessible via the ladder within the bowling alley: a weapons cache on the department store (dependent on level), a chem cache on Madden's gym, and a caps cache on the Slocum's Joe diner. The ladder is inside, on the west part of the building, upper level. * There is a Master-locked terminal behind the Director. This can be unlocked with the password from the Expert-locked terminal or by using the password located beside the Director. If accessed while the Director is still functioning, the terminal will inform the player character that it is for use as an emergency manual override only if the Director is no longer functioning and is therefore disabled (no option but to exit the terminal). * If having the robot hacking perk to command, one can hack the Mr. Gutsy vendor without the Champ seeing the Sole Survivor— point the vendor at the duffle bag and have him take the items out, then take the items directly from him without it being considered stealing and without either going hostile. * There's a terminal that can be accessed after the reset that creates a "Manager's Sale" and the Gutsy vendors will now incorporate it. * In one of the ball return machines by the lanes in the bowling alley is a teddy bear, which presumably either got caught in the machine or was stuffed into the opening. * If a companion is traveling with the player character they may comment on the location. ** Preston Garvey will comment "What's this, the king of the robots?" ** Deacon will comment "This was built to immortalize our robotic overlords. True story." ** Nick Valentine will say "My name is Mr. Handy, tidier of things. Look upon this room I said I'd cleaned and despair.", referencing Ozymandias. ** Codsworth will say "Ah, General Atomics. Only the topmost quality in consumer robotics." ** Curie will mention "The Mister Handy line is really quite magnificent, don't you think?" ** Danse will say "General Atomics is certainly pleased with themselves for designing the Mister Handy." ** Cait will comment "Looks like someone was proud of themselves for buildin' those robots." ** Hancock comments that "Guess they'd build a statue to anything back then." ** MacCready will say "This must have been built by the company that made those annoying robots." ** X6-88 says "We sent up a team to try to repair that robot, only to find that it was hollowed out." ** Piper Wright asks "Can, can we get inside that thing?" * 如果你真的凑够了5000块战前货币，瓶仔会让你选一条球道，然后说所有球道都坏了，如果有修理师的话，会立刻从你的球道开始修。 * Scavengers may visit the galleria to salvage parts from the destroyed robots. Appearances The General Atomics Galleria only appears in Fallout 4. Behind the scenes * On at least two monitors in the various buildings, are emails sent by a one "Isaac" in regards to the robots and their programming. In one case he discusses a "law" in regards to the robots' programming. This is highly likely a nod to famous author Isaac Asimov whose literary works are mostly about robots, and devised the famous Three Laws of Robotics. * 廣場中間的塔致敬了原子球塔，該塔為1958年布魯塞爾世界博覽會建的紀念性建築物。 Bugs "Guard Gutsy" robots may not speak but their dialogue will be shown if subtitles are on. | If the Sole Survivor has a power armor targeting HUD installed and the residents are highlighted by its use, the robot inhabitants will attack. | As a follow up to the above bug: Even if no power armor is worn, half of the robots (Greeter, The Champ, Mack, Danny and the Guard gutsies) are still hostile upon entry to the Galleria. Although one can try resetting each robot via console commands, a better option is to initiate the Grand Re-Opening from the Director's workstation - this will reset all robots to friendly. | It is possible that inside the bowling alley, only the bartender will self-destruct, after being issued the command through the director's terminal, leaving several robots alive. | If the player character is caught in the fire caused by Bean's attempts to heat up coffee, companions may attack Bean, causing him to become hostile. | The Director will sometimes glitch and become un-killable. This can be fixed by "crippling" every part in VATS causing the self destruct to initiate. | On occasion, even after picking up the Supervisors password and killing the Director the player character cannot override the computer behind him. }} Gallery Fallout_4_Outside_Bakery.jpg|Outdoor view of Pirelli's Bakery FO4_Bakery_Tickets_1-6-7-8.png|Bakery ticket 1,6,7 and 8 located on the inside the bakery FO4_Bakery_Ticket_3.png|Bakery ticket 3 located in the Pulowski Preservation shelter outside of the bakery Fallout 4_GAG Demo.jpg|General Atomics Outlet Fallout 4_GAG Department Store.jpg|Fallon's Department Store Fallout 4_GAG Handy Eats.jpg|Handy Eats Fallout 4_Slocum Joes.jpg|Slocum's Joe Fallout 4_General Atomics.jpg|Main Attraction/Entrance hazed General_Atomics_Galleria_Art.jpg|General Atomics Galleria logo General Atomics Galleria_NIGHT.jpg|Night view Category:Fallout 4 locations Category:General Atomics Galleria de:General Atomics Galleria en:General Atomics Galleria es:General Atomics Galleria ru:Дженерал Атомикс Галлериа uk:Дженерал Атомікс Галлеріа